Talk:Leliana
Picture Hey, is it only me, or has her picture gotten twice as big as it used to be? O_o DarkSpecie 09:49, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Well XG got rid of the image size on the character menu, and even though I reverted it, it didn't do anything. I don't mind, but I did have to resize a whole lot of portraits. Anyway, it doesn't look that bad, does it? I don't want to have to resize another pic when I don't have to. --Selty 10:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) That's what happeend? Damn, not a good thing - I now noticed that a whole lot of character portraits looks too big (and somewhat badly too) as it is... Still, I guess we can leave it be for the time being - it isn't TOO bad, I guess, but in the future, people may call for the images to be better... DarkSpecie 12:28, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :The portrait on Alistair's page was distorted, so I got rid of the width constraint, hoping that it would fix the problem. Which it did, to a degree. Sort of like fixing a loose screw with a hammer! But I'm good for that. Wham, wham, wham! "It's fixed!" ;) :As far as the current problem, I believe the attributes from the template are cached either server-side, or client-side. I've had them change on me by simply logging in or out. Basically, if something's not right, you may want to give it a day. It may fix itself once the cache is cleared. :-- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Tuesday, June 9, 2009 @ 3:11 pm (ET) Heheh, thanks XG. --Selty 01:53, 10 June 2009 (UTC) New pic Lovely new pic Specie. She looks much more attractive in this photo. Any way we can get rid of the thumbnail border?--Selty 03:22, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Don't think so. Though to be honest, I think I may have made a mistake there - the old pic was deleted, so I thought I might give uploading a new picture for her profile a shoot, but when I did, the result was the same (though I think my mistake might have been to upload the picture to exactly the same spot as before - had I not done so, the picture might not've ended up "over-sized" again :( ). So I thought I'd try out an alternative solution and lo and behold, it worked! The bad news about this is that I know of no way to get rid of the thumbnail border. The good news is, I guess, that using this method we can specify how large we want a picture to be, so it can work as a temporarily solution for the pages where the pictures are "over-sized", until someone fixes that problem with a more permantent/better solution, I guess. -- DarkSpecie 03:54, 13 June 2009 (UTC) This picture better or worse? I will change it back if not liked --Selty 10:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm I think she has a better expression in this one, even if the lighting isn’t as good. Poor Leliana, I know she’s pretty, but there hasn’t been nice angles or lighting for her videos and screenshots. Loleil 11:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Why change her picture from her Chantry robes to the DA2 model? She has a much prominent role in DA:O than in DA2. Thoughts? --Xezcente (talk) 10:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Leliana will not always leave your party. On the Sacred Ashes quest, she won't always leave your party. She did not leave mine, nor even fight me when I put blood in the ashes. I'm not sure if it's because I had a high approval rating, or because I had caused her some doubt with her religion by convincing her it was alright to kill mentor in her quest. You have an option to "Intimidate" and say "Remember who I am" or something along those lines,and she stays in your party, with no adverse effects. - T1nk3rb311 :You are correct, this was caused by "hardening" Leliana during her personal quest. I updated the involvement section to reflect this. -- Time4Tiddy : On a similar note she will not necessary leave the party after the conversation at the camp (assuming she wasn't there when the PC destroyed the ashes). You get a Persuade option where the PC can lie and convince her that the defiling never happened and that the ashes are still safe and sound. I hadn't completed (or even begun) her quest so some alternative options might open if said quest was completed. -- Chicoryn and furthermore, in some circumstances such as mine, she won't even confront you at all. I was confronted by Wynne when I returned to camp, and she left the party, but Leliana never mentioned tainting the ashes, instead she was too concerned with being jealous over Morrigan. Her approval rating was over 90 at this time. New CGI pic? Can you tell me where you have found this latest pic? Is it from the game?-- Snfonseka The new CGI pics are from the awesome trailer found here: http://daforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=696966&forum=135 --AlexanderPrimus 14:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) It's now on YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOWl34ccIgI --AlexanderPrimus 14:58, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. -- Snfonseka :"This video is no longer available due to a copyright claim by EA." : Sigh, nice own goal there, EA. --vom 20:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Leliana left my party! It is quite possible that after the events of the Urn of Sacred Ashes questline, if you chose to destroy the ashes, Leliana will leave the party. This player left Leliana out so she wouldn't disapprove of what i had done, but when I returned to camp, she questioned me about it. I then failed a persuade check (in which i lied to say the ashes were still ok) and she then immediately left my party. Armag3ddon85 00:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Confirmed. I had 100% friendly rating with Lieliana when I went to do the Ashes (without her). When I came back, Wynne gave me an earful then immediately left. Wasnt prepared for that. When I went to Leilana, she didnt even mention a peep...not even a need to look for a persuasive convo option.Exyll 16:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Edit lock Is there some reason why this page has been editlocked? ```` Any info on unlocking the Bard from her? It might be helpful to include information on how to unlock the Bard specialization from her.-- 20:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) You do not get it from her at all. You purchase it from shops. --Damonmensch 04:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Actually, you do. Just get her approval rating high enough. Magnus101 10:41, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Pretty sure specializations unlock from companions at 50 unless you've done something personal to them (ie - I snubbed Morrigans advances for Leilana. Im 100% approval rating with her and she still wont train SS. Now thats just spiteful)Exyll 17:03, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Exyll. Morrigan only teaches shape shifting if your between 0-30 aproval. Can someone tell him please? Coroxn 02:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Bug Leliana has a bug where you can't ask her about all bards being spies. It occurs if your approval rating is too high. Despite her rating being (Adore), it's still not available. The only known way of getting opening up the dialog option is by ending your relationship with her - However, doing so will prevent you from romancing her further. So just watch out. You can't bed her if you romance her beyond the point of being able to ask about her spy work. Jped 00:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Epilogue If you choose to stay in Denerim and are in a Romance with Leliana, it will say she stays in Denerim with you "for a time". I wonder if that means she leaves you, or if you and her leave Denerim to go off adventuring. I'm leaning towards the latter, since if you choose to adventure more or help the wardens, she stays with you while you do so, no mention of "for a time". Opinions? To me, it just seemed like it was setting awakening up, if you played through it with leliana as your romance from origins, *Possible Spoilers* epilogue mentions you reuniting with Leliana,however the warden completly disappears after awakening but,with leliana at least, it implies that you BOTH left together. Leliana Hardened Can someone explain me the difference into hardened leliana and soft leliana, i understand that you can have a threesome or even a four some, but how affect it in the end??? change some in the quests or in the epilogue??? i am starting a new game with leliana romanced and hardened ----- any advise tyvm srry for my english --Makoto DK 22:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) well, after my play through, leliana hardened change somethings, ie: she doubt about her vision but if you destroy the ashes, she will attack you or she left the party, in the epilogue if the warden die, she will disseapear after a time, probably to defat her enemies in orlais (marjoline is dead), if the warden live the epilogue dont will change much --Makoto DK 20:33, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Actions *During a fight with an Ogre in the East Brecilian Forest (on Nightmare difficulty) Leliana jumped to the head of the Ogre digging both daggers in his chest as he fell to the ground. Honestly the best killing/death sequence I've seen thus far (Kudo's to the animation team) This was much like what Duncan did in the Cut Scene at the end of the Origin Battle after the King dies. I do not know how to recreate this action, but I would imagine Leliana (or other rogue) has to be in melee form with daggers (I had her on Aggressive) as an Ogre is dying. I lured the Ogre to the Hermit's camp from just a little bit north of the camp. There happened to be 2 Ogre's there but they were far enough you can pull just one at a time. This is a killing animation that happens about 2/3 of the time when you kill an ogre of any rank. This must be through a melee kill. : I think it's not bound to rogues, I would rather guess a warrior will do it too, what you need is two weapons. The animation always happens if the the two-weapon-wielder does the killing blow. Same with dragons. Kaerendar 19:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm that warriors do it too many times I have seen Alistair do this killing animation so its not just confined to rogues or having two weapons equiped for that matter. Elite~Anarchist (talk) 13:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Can't Edit... Ok, so Vom moved my Actions topic to this page. I'm cool with that, probably fits here better anyway. But now we can't edit anything on this page. Why? I see something above about editlocked. Yet nobody has fixed it yet. Well I wanted to embed a video about the Action I spoke about. It took me about 15 fights but finally recreated the killing scene. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNQkU0osbNc Maybe someone should start a topic on Death/Kill scenes for more videos. These action scenes, are triggered only if you kill the ogre's or high dragons with a melee character, (except Shale and Dog) :Thanks for your interest, but this wiki chooses not to use videos on mainspace articles, nor do we allow individual PC's to be depicted, which would make a collection of death scene videos difficult. Loleil 00:36, January 11, 2010 (UTC) xenophobic? I've now tried numerous times without success to get romance with Leliana as a female. I've seen the "company of women" dialogue and picked it, both initially and later. My affection has varied from moderate to max. I've had the option to kiss her a number of times, but that's as far as it gets. xbox260, 3 different elven females, 1 dwarven female. Is Leliana just xenophobic? Teamnoir 02:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : Disposition? There shouldn't be a problem, though any serious interest comes quite some time after the "company of women" dialogue, as I recall. : But right now I'm more perturbed about why "platform shoes" is notable trivia, since they make their unwelcome fashion appearance about once every decade: it's a bit like saying "her trousers are a nod to trousers". But that probably just sounds bitchy and sarcastic. : Anyway, back to the point (oh how I like to digress) I haven't noticed any dislike of elves. I have heard of some dialogue perturbation prior to 1.02a, though I don't think the relationship aspect was affected. --vom 21:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the shoe trivia is a refugee from Easter Eggs, and I'm a little tempted to delete it outright too. Loleil 00:36, January 11, 2010 (UTC): :I Experienced the same as above once, With the romance option not available, even after kissing her, she sticks to the "want to see little old me" greetings, with 100 diposition and a female human warden. It is probably a minor random glitch, Because when it happened Wynne still said her moralizing speech about the relation between the warden and Leliana, just as if the romance line was OK. :For the different species I don't think it is xenophobia as dwarves and elves are not human beings but sentient species, it is very different. Romancing a dwarf for a human (and vice-versa) is just as weird as romancing Shale.(IMO). Some stories mention half-elves ( and even sometimes half-orcs or half-trolls ! ) but I've never heard of half-dwarves. Apparently the 2 species are really not compatible. Or perhaps ( I doubt this, though) the game is very realistic and sometimes the character is simply not attracted by the warden. In real life, just liking someone don't always leads to reciprocity.Croquignol 02:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I made a dwarf commoner who had leliana as a romance option just fine, so no, not.....racist? (not sure if this is the correct term for this kind of question.) well, at least not sexually racist, but that comment you get when playing as an elf was a little bit racist, to me at least CGI Pics I've just realized that Leliana has not one, not two, but three CGI pics. One is sufficient, but which one? File:Cgi leliana.PNG|One File:LelianaCGI2.png|Two File:Leliana.png|Three I like number one, but then I uploaded it so I may have to recuse myself from this decision ; ). Loleil 00:29, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. Is Two O.K.? I don't think the artical would be two crowded with them. One and Three are vertually identical. I Vote 1 and 2, or if you want only one CGI image, then I vote for 2.Coroxn 13:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Number 1 here, 2 & 3 look like She wasn't aware that photos are being taken >> [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 17:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) The romance parts or characters has been removed....who can recover it? WHY DO THIS??? The romance parts or characters has been removed....who can recover it? :The new spoiler tags hide spoilers. If you read the spoiler tag you'll notice it says to "Click here for information that reveals the plot and storyline". Do this and you can read away. 21:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Romance I'm not sure if this would be considered a glitch or just the result of picking just the right route in conversations. I had very high approval (between 90 and 100) with Leliana and had completed her personal quest but hadn't talked to her in camp since then except to "harden" her. I had been trying to get in a romance with Alistair so I didn't want to sleep with Leliana, worrying that it would make it so I couldn't go through with my romance with Alistair. Once I got ("hardened") Alistair's approval up high enough the next time I went to camp I talked to Leliana and she started the dialogue about how she notices that Alistair and I are very close and in love and that it isn't fair to either of them that I'm leading them on and need to choose. Refusing to chose she chose for me saying Alistair was better for me and that we probably were never meant to be. I took a minor approval hit (less than 10) with this line. I then just kept talking to her and got some more pluses to approval and was able to join her in bed. After that I went and talked to Alistair and he went about asking me about Leliana and I and what was going on between us and ended up making me choose between him and her which I chose him (since that was my overall goal). I then went back to Leliana and ended the relationship again taking a much bigger approval hit (in the teens) that time. So it is possible to end a relationship with Leliana and start a new one if your cards a played right. I do have a save file right before I started this so if someone wants a more precise dialogue I can go back and see if I can get it. Just thought it was worth a mention. Bandit-Behind-Bars 00:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I heard Leliana say something which seemed especially appropriate with Valentine's Day tomorrow, and I came here to get the exact quote, but it wasn't here, so I went back and reloaded and captured it. "You are my dearest friend and my love; you lit my path through darkness and I will stand with you, to whatever end. This day, we will forge a legend of our own." Neebat 01:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Changing Leliana After killing Majorlaine the line - "You're not slipping, this is who you are" is what "hardens" Leliana. -- 07:42, February 11, 2010 (UTC) 'Reverse' Hardening In a rather curious turn of events, in my second run through (Male Dalish Elf Rouge) the order of events for hardening Leliana have been to some extent, backwards; or at least out of logical and intended order. Firstly, while romancing Morrigan, I had Leliana's approval at 100 through gifts and plot events. Realising that I had probably messed up with her story, I gave her the 'I choose Morrigan' speech as harshly as I could for -26 approval to try and get the 'Orlesian Bards' option. I didn't. Instead however, while travelling from Denerim to the Brecilian Forest (which I had yet to visit) with Leliana in my party (having completed Orzammar, the Circle, and Redcliffe without ever using her), I ran into the Marjolaine's assassins encounter and unlocked the Leliana's Past. After going back to Denerim and defeating Marjolaine, then going through all the hardening dialogue, and now with her approval back up to 85-90, the option of the 'Orlesian Bards' conversation has finally appeared. Cmkmstephens 11:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : Oh dear. Continuing the conversation and now I have both Leliana and Morrigan at 'Love 100'. Cmkmstephens 12:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok, it seems now I am in a full relationship with both of them, neither of them mentioning the other (probably due to having dumped Leliana already). Free repercussionless sex! Well, until I see what happens to my end game/epilogue.... Cmkmstephens 10:42, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh bloody hell. *BOTH* ''Leliana and Morrigan are now accusing me of two timing with Zevran (all I've done is increase his approval, no relationship.Cmkmstephens 08:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) nice Pic is this picture modified? mod? facelifted? I've done almost 4 playthroughs man (2 times with Leliana in my 4 main members) and never a second in my playthough has Leliana look this good at any angle possible. o.O [[User:Fycan| '''Fy']][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 16:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : Its a CGI - part of a trailer they released for DAO -- 22:52, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Possibly based off Joan of Arc? Has anyone else noticed she seems to be based off of Joan of Arc? Or is it purely coincidence? Because they both had something like divine intervention (Leliana's dream, Joan of Arc heard voices may have been referenced to in the dialogue option, "uh... did you hear voices?") which drove them both to try and put the rightful king on the throne, and both wanted to fight alongside their king to drive out a 'blight' (In Joan of Arc's case, it was the English.)They were also both very devout. I was just flipping through an old history book, and the similarities struck me as interesting. --YuriKaslov 01:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Uh... Based off? Not really. There are certain superficial similarities as far as certain circumstances (that are rather tangential to Leliana's true character, truth be told) are concerned. Differences are too many and too obvious to point them out, I suppose. IN 09:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Problem in the bugs section In the bugs section it says that a bug with starting Leliana's quest is fixed in 1.02. That may be in the patch notes, but I have 1.03 + awakening and i still have the bug. Other people have also said this. One fix is to break up with her, then you can do the quest. Then after this you'd have to use a cheat mod to get back into the romance. I'd add a note myself, but the page is protected. 03:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::There is still a problem with starting Leiliana's quest after patch 1.04, Bioware may claim it was corrected in 1.02, but neither 1.03 nor 1.04 did the trick. (talk) 00:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Awakening appearance? I should've taken a screenshot and I'm too lazy to go and look again, but I could've sworn I saw Leliana amongst the gathered nobility at the "decision time" meeting prior to the Amaranthine/Vigil darkspawn battle in Awakening. Chances are it's just a generic character who either reuses her appearance or looks similar, but I was wondering if anybody else noticed and had an opinion one way or the other. --vom 16:41, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well to answer my own question, I found a nearby save and I think I'll have to settle for "looks very similar to". There's nothing to suggest her presence there. --vom 16:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hardening Leliana, becoming "Warden's mistress" Playing as a male human noble, I hardened her and romanced her, brought her approval to 100 and consummated the relationship. But after choosing to marry Anora at the Landsmeet, Leliana dumps me in camp no matter how I play out the conversation. What am I missing here? --Crush. 00:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :In order for Leliana to become your 'mistress', you must not talk to her until after the archdemon is dead. Then, when you talk to her, you need to choose the "Does the hero get the girl?" option, then say your marriage to Anora is 'just business'. Beonid (talk) 05:07, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hardening Leliana - Seems impossible - Possible bug? Starting to get really confused here. I followed the dialogue guide to harden Leliana, and it seemed to be working fine. Spared Marjolaine, and then encouraged Leliana to stop hiding her true self. All goes well, the dialogue does what it says it should. But when it comes to the next conversation, she starts talking about the Maker leading her to the Warden, while according to the dialogue guide - she should instead be simply talking about love instead, no mention of the Maker. Any suggestions? I don't have access to the game or the toolset at the moment, but from what I recall Leliana will still occasionally refer to the maker even if she's hardened. The difference is that she recognizes the possibility that perhaps what she saw wasn't really a vision sent by the maker, she simply took it as one. So I wouldn't read too much into her continued references to the maker. -Vim- (talk) 05:25, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) It's strange....I wonder just what you have to do to get her to say the alternate dialogue for the following conversation - where she's meant to say "But I must have done something right--it led me to you. To love." Is her approval 91 or higher? When you place your mouse over her approval bar does it say "Love"? -Vim- (talk) 10:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm in the 360, so I can't do that. However, I know her approval is maxed out - when I give her a gift, nothing happens. If her approval is maxed out, then assuming she's also been set friendly eligible (which also makes her love eligible), everything should be good. Much like with hardening, Leliana's friendly-eligible conversation occurs after the encounter with Marjolaine. It is however a different conversation. -Vim- (talk) 11:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) It's weird....as I said, she gave all the right dialogue about how she may have been wrong, and I definitely reinforced it with the right dialogue. That should have hardened her. But as I said - the romance dialogue is the "soft" version, as was some quest dialogue she gave afterwards. It's almost as if despite playing the hardened dialogue in the initial conversation, she's immediately reverted back to soft afterwards. Hmm...I had something similar happen to me now that you mention it. I ended up writing a custom console script which I used to check her hardened her status and to set the appropriate plot flag that the game checks to see if she's hardened. Unfortunately it isn't clear to me what exactly causes Leliana to be unhardened once she's hardened. But it certainly sounds like you've stumbled on the same bug I did. -Vim- (talk) 11:16, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Well at any rate I'm glad to know I'm not the only person this has happened to - thanks for all your help :) I may just use my next playthrough to try hardening her. It's a shame we can't find out exactly what causes it - that way we could advise people how to avoid it happening. You're most welcome. I wish we knew what exactly caused the problem also. If you were on a pc instead of a 360, I'd offer you the script I wrote that will tell you if she's hardened. Then if you have an idea of where it might have occurred you could check it out. Alternately, if you were willing to play through the Marjolaine quest up to the point where you noticed she wasn't hardened again, repeating all the same choices, you could use my script to regularly check her status until it finally changed. -Vim- (talk) 12:38, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Vim, I'm having the same bug on PC. Did all the hardening lines but the love dialogue does not come up as hardened. Do you have a script available? or could you walk me through writing a script to check/change the flag? Thanks :My script is actually a pair of files, the script proper which gets called from the console, and a dialogue file that the script file calls in turn. The dialogue file checks to see if she's hardened, and then prints to the screen whether she's been hardened or not. Unfortunately the dialogue file isn't text. So I can't just copy/paste it in here or in my blog. I'd have to upload it somewhere for you. I've posted an inquiry here, but I don't know what sort of response I'll get. -Vim- (talk) 15:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :: My Leliana Hardening Debugger is now available on Dragon Age Nexus and may be found here. The debugger will allow you to not only check her hardened status, but also to either set or unset it. Sorry for the long wait. Feel free to take it for a spin and let me know what you think. I had the same thing happen and I was really upset that I had somehow failed to harden my Leliana. But it turns out, my Leliana IS hardened, because after this I went to the Pearl and had a threesome with her and Isabela. So I guess the wiki is wrong. I edited the page and added some question marks next to it because I know it's incorrect, but I'm not sure on the specifics. Nope you have to kill Marjolaine, otherwise she goes back to Orlais and finishes the job without you. Lothering gone, where'd Leliana go? It is said in the Lothering article that I meet most of the characters originally there again. However, there isn't any mention as to where they go. Where would Leliana have gone if Lothering is destroyed? Should I just assume she died and call it a day? :I've always assumed she died if left there. Though as we know nothing for sure, there's no reason not to imagine whatever you like. 08:06, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course I can imagine whatever I want, granted that there isn't an alternative way of getting her in-game. Is there? :::Sorry, what was the point of your post? Are you asking for fan theories about what happens to her, or facts you may have overlooked? 09:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::My fault. I'm looking for a fact I may have overlooked. Is there a way to obtain her if Lothering got destroyed? :::::Gotcha, and no, unfortunately if Lothering is destroyed and you haven't recruited Leliana, you've missed out on her companion. 10:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Leliana's vision I've got an interesting idea about Leliana's vision. In 'The Calling' there was an orlesian mage Remil, who send Genevive a vision about her brother. I think that Leliana's vision could also be artificial and Flemeth is the best candidate to send it. It fits very well with her resquing The Warden and making Morrigan to join the party. --Alexal (talk) 19:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) dialogue oddity. Playing through using one of the human female presets, (bald), and the first thing Leliana does in conversation at camp is compliment me on my hair. :-) The romance talk is hard coded, as are most conversations some are triggered by certain events, some have said they have her singing a tune when the romance is high enough and choose the character, so far the only she does in my case is giggle, which is cute yet disturbing. Romance I was actually going to move most of the romance section to Leliana/Dialogue, but I realized that the format is too different to be included there (it would seem too out of place?), and part of the dialogue page covers when the romance is initiated (although perhaps not all points). Adding it might make the dialogue page really messy imo. I am thus reluctant to move it there, and I don't believe the walkthrough actually has a place on the main article, seeing as it is not done so for other potential romance options (the romance section is about the relationship with the companion and the Warden, not just how to initiate the romance). --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 05:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ouch. The Mass Effect wiki has a section covering romance that is more than the dialog. It is a written paragraph much like the one in Leliana's section. I think that there should be one for each romance option as I'm a big fan of written articles (like wikipedia) and not so much dialog trees or tables. Either way, the key point is consistency. So if that's done for those, then it should be done here too. Perhaps write a todo list up and just get to it when we have time? -- 06:19, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :As the most difficult character in Origins to successfully romance, we tend to get a lot of questions from players who miss the opportunities to romance Leliana and wonder what they did wrong. That section thus was quite useful. Her dialogue page is already quite messy and more geared to getting every last approval point then providing instructions on how to successfully romance her. Unless we want to link to a separate page dedicated just to her romance, an idea I'm quite ok with, I'd prefer to keep that info on her main page. I certainly don't want to throw it out, and if it does get moved, it needs to be somewhere that is very easy to find. -Vim- (talk) 06:28, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :I am for subpages. I don't particular care if there's a page for her gifts. They can be transcluded or linked from Leliana's page. That goes for romance as well. A short article with a link would probably be the kosher wiki way of doing it? -- 06:41, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me. -Vim- (talk) 06:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that would be a good compromise. I also prefer written articles. However, walkthroughs that are done in bullets list and such can be good (for the tl;dr crowd), it's just how and where we decide to display them that need to be thought. I guess /Romance is good enough for a subpage name? --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 07:07, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Leliana DA2 I'm not convinced that she will be in DA2 because we have a picture that looks like her. We may be acting prematurly with all these spoilers since it could be a new character. Balitant (talk) 04:50, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I romanced her and ONLY her in DA:O and imported my save but she didn't metion the Warden being "dear to my heart" which is weird because all of my other choices seem to have imported fine (I met an ex-werewolf someone said hail King Alistair) and I survived and played through Awakening and the DLCs. Bug? Although Anders hasn't said anything about the Hero of Ferelden in any of his stories maybe the game thinks I died, I got that bug in Witch Hunt where Morrigan thinks she isn't pregnant too. Did you install any patches to fix the bugs you have encountered? Shadowhawk27 (talk) 12:36, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Can you patch games on 360? Do I just re-download it or something? —I hope that the report was still imported, because even if leliana does not tell anything about the relationship, the information is saved anyway. however i hope in patch as soon as possible— She's in DA2-confirmed At least she was at the ending of the game as seen on video on youtube. That's what you think? She's also in The Exiled Prince DLC http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwfBKj-yL0k Shadowhawk27 (talk) 04:02, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Question about the Article in DA II About Leliana in Dragon Age II, the article says: "Leliana has been trying to track down The Warden, in hopes that her old ally would help the Seekers prevent the war brought about by Hawke's actions." What about if the Warden decided to join her quest in the end of Dragon Age Origins? I don't think "track down" is the correct word since they end up together. (talk) 19:30, March 14, 2011 (UTC) : Hmm, I was just wondering about this. "Used to know", she says. Hard to say if it failed to import the save properly, if the story has a continuity error or if there's more that we've yet to learn. —Vom (talk) 23:24, March 14, 2011 (UTC) : Looking into this a little further, it seems it's caused by savegames failing to import correctly. Nice to see that they learnt from the discontent caused by the same problem in ME2. <_< —Vom (talk) 12:49, March 15, 2011 (UTC) They could have got split up at some point maybe she went to do something for the Chantry again like during Awakening and the Warden went on a short adventure and never returned —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) : I think in this case it's the bug that's causing the incorrect dialogue to trigger: even when a savegame has been successfully imported, the game often seems to have problems. It seems that the problem is specific to DLC savegames, though the exact cause hasn't yet been identified as far as I'm aware. —Vom (talk) 22:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : Even with right dialogue triggered with importing DA:O save with no DLC on it, Leliana still appears to have left Warden (as does Zevran). Dialogue happens in III act (7 years after the start of DA:O). All DLC events ended by that point, so (bar Eluvian-hopping) nothing prevents Warden and Leliana from reuniting. Yet in DA2 epilogue, Warden is missing. There's something going on, and I'm not sure players' choices were taken into account. : If you don't go through the Eluvian, Morrigan says about how she's giving the Warden the Dalish book back, and "something you will find of great interest". It could be some important piece of information, and the Warden's out following it up. I haven't played DA2 yet, so i dunno if it's explained in that, but from reading the other comments on here it doesn't sound like it is. --Serithi (talk) 22:34, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It appears they have split for a short time, but she refers to the warden as someone dear to her heart also since not with the chantry, it's a hardened Leliana in DA2 and since it's at end the of DA2 you didn't romance Morrigan. Portrait I'm in agreement with the policy that whichever game the character is more important in should be the game from which the main portrait is taken, but Leliana is a bit more fuzzy. She appears to have a major role in DAII, but she really only appears once--twice, if you have the DLC. I don't think it's worth having her portrait up for DAII. I prefer the DAO version. HelterSkelter (talk) 01:25, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :To clarify, if the policy you are talking about is the one that is being discussed on the forums, the major role is really their gameplay one, not the story. --'''D. (talk · ) 01:48, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Still appears in DAII if she died in DA:O? Someone else will need to verify this, but I just finished the Exiled Prince DLC using a save where Leliana died in DA:O during the Sacred Urn quest. Hawke mentions this, and Leliana says the Maker sent her back as her job was not finished (possible Lord of the Ring's reference).Derek Icelord 09:00, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, she survives no matter what, being resurrected by the maker. Its confirmed here- http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/6826665/4 :To be fair, Leliana is a bit crazy. If she happened to survive her wounds, messy kills not withstanding, she'd take that as a sign from the Maker. Not that the Maker literally shined a light down on her and resurrected her. HelterSkelter (talk) 19:45, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Leliana doesn't acknowlege Warden Romance When I asked Leliana if she was the Leliana, she merely said the "I haven't seen (the Warden) in many years" line, and not the "Dear to my heart" line. Both my Origin endings and my "Awakening" Epilogue involved the Warden's romance with Leliana. Is this because I imported the same character from the end of Witch Hunt instead of Origins? (talk) 20:23, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Had the same problem but this fix got it solved. Should I post this under the Bugs section? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 21:04, May 13, 2011 (UTC) So us "lesser" console gamers are stuck, doomed, and unworthy, huh? 02:28, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well, you can still hope for a patch that fixes it for good, I guess. ^^; --Koveras Alvane (talk) 13:39, May 21, 2011 (UTC) -- My recent playthrough she said my Warden was dear to her heart, even though she did NOT get romanced by her. Although, considering my Warden married Alistair and is Queen even though she died (No ritual)... Alistair might have gotten Leliana in on his necrophilia. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 16:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Question I have not received an answer to Can I marry Alistair and have Leliana as my mistress? If so, that would be awesome. × :Yes, you can AFAIK. I think Leliana has to be hardened and you are not allowed to talk with her from some point on (I dunno which, have to google it) and until the post-coronation scene. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 19:21, June 12, 2011 (UTC) mark of the assassin leliana appears in the dlc along with other familar people it should added to her page Origin Leliana is Orlesian, given that she stays in Ferelden for a very small period of her life (may be a few years) I think it is incorrect to add her to the "Fereldens" category. She lived in Orlais before she met the Warden, she lives in Orlais in Asunder. We might need to add Hawke and Co to the Free Marchers category then, they stay in Kirkwall longer ) Since I do not want to engage in an edit war, I propose to discuss it here. Asherinka (talk) 19:36, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. She is best defined as "Ferelden-born Orlesian", since she grew up and learned her trade in Orlais. Also, doesn't she identify herself as Orlesian? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 11:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC)